1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of wirelessly controlling a controlled unit. The present disclosure more particularly relates to a device, method, and system for controlling a set top box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many television service providers, such as satellite and cable television providers, provide customers with multiple set top boxes in their homes. This allows customers to couple each set top box to a respective television. Often these televisions are in different rooms so that people in different rooms can watch different programs.
Each set top box is typically accompanied by a separate remote control. In some systems each remote control may be specifically programmed to only control a particular set top box. In other systems each remote control may control either set top box depending on which room the remote control is in. In some systems it is generally not desirable to have one remote control simultaneously control two set top boxes as the user of one set top box may erroneously change the channel of the set top box in use by another user.
In some systems the remote control issues control signals which will only be received by a set top box that has a “line of sight” path to the remote control emitter (e.g. infrared emitter). In this way one remote control will only control a set top box that is in the same room as the remote control. However this raises the problem that the remote control functions poorly if there is an obstruction between the remote control and the set top box, such as another person, a piece of furniture, or a blanket.